


Jealous

by sunkissedjoon94



Series: Lemon [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Post-Break Up, Wonwoo is jealous of SoonChan, lots of feelings of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: After being with Chan, Wonwoo realizes he's jealous of the relationship between Chan and Soonyoung. Eventually that jealousy leads to a breakup and makes Wonwoo realize how much he messed up and wants Chan back.Set after Lemon
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Lemon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Jealous

Wonwoo looked up hearing laughter and glanced out the window, seeing Chan walking with Soonyoung. The younger leaned on Hoshi, hugging his arm laughing as they walked. It was raining, and Soonyoung had an umbrella that apparently wasn’t as big as they had planned and their shoulders kept getting dripped on. So instead of coming back to the dorm, just the easy 20 feet that they had already left, the two had continued, going on another one of their dates.

In the pit of his stomach, he felt the uneasy feeling of jealousy that had continued to grow over the past year, which led them to where they were, him inside reading a stupid book that he wasn’t even sure the plot was of, and Chan walking down the street, laughing with Soonyoung in the rain. Chan had broken up with him a year and a month after they had gotten together, telling Wonwoo in angry tears that if Wonwoo couldn’t get over himself they were done.

It was his fault. He knew that. He had let the jealousy he had felt when Chan had mentioned how he and Soonyoung had once been intimate get out of control. Chan deserved better, and it hurt Wonwoo to think he had done that to the young dancer. Chan had loved him unconditionally, and he had only caused heartache for the younger.

_ “Hey Won hyung.” Chan came over, leaning down to kiss his cheek, so sweet and gentle, much like the young dancer had been in their relationship. _

_ “Hey Chan,” Wonwoo titled his head to look at the younger. He lifted his arms and moved so he could wrap them around Chan’s waist, even if he could feel the muscles in his arms stretching a little painfully. _

_ Chan giggled so softly when Wonwoo’s arms rested on his small waist. He smiled at the older, gently moving his hair out of his face better, “I’m going to go to the dance studio with Hoshi hyung. We’re going to just dance for fun. Would you like to come?” _

_ Wonwoo’s jealous monster growled low in the pit of his stomach. He loved Soonyoung as his friend, and he knew that he wouldn’t move in on their relationship, and he knew Chan wouldn’t either, but he couldn’t help the ugly feeling from happening. “Hoshi is going?” _

_ Chan nodded, “he was just grabbing different shoes and we were going to head out.” _

_ Wonwoo pulled the younger closer to him, ignoring how painful it felt and whined softly, “why don’t we just stay here and snuggle?” _

_ Chan frowned, “hyung, I want to dance. The only time I’ve been able to is when we’re working on choreo. I need to dance something else. You can come with and after we can cuddle.” _

_ “But Chan-ah,” Wonwoo whined. He knew he was being childish, but he really didn’t want Chan to be alone with Soonyoung, and he didn’t want to be around the two of them when they were obviously in their element when he was left watching. _

_ “Is Wonwoo being whiny?” Soonyoung’s kind teasing came from where Wonwoo couldn’t see him, but he could tell the other had come from the hallway. _

_ “He is,” Chan laughed softly. He went around the side of the couch to be in front of Wonwoo and leaned down so they were face-to-face, “hyung. I promise I’ll come snuggle with you later. I just  _ have  _ to dance right now. Come with me?” _

_ Wonwoo pouted, and leaned forward trying to kiss Chan. _

_ The younger moved out of his reach and laughed softly, “Wonwoo hyung, come on.” He leaned closer and in Wonwoo’s ear whispered so Soonyoung wouldn’t hear, “if you come maybe I can give you a lap dance once we’re alone.” _

_ Wonwoo raised his eyebrows a little surprised. He wasn’t going to lie, the thought was intriguing. He heard Soonyoung laughing at his reaction and saying he didn’t want to know and held back a sigh of his own. If he went, he could make sure nothing happened, that Soonyoung kept his hands off the younger, that Chan did the same with the older. He’d have to witness the two being the best of friends, but he could handle that...right? _

_ “Chan-ah, are we going or do I get to go without you cause you want to spend time with Wonwoo?” Soonyoung whined softly. It was meant to be playful. He wasn’t trying to be hurtful to either one, but the jealousy in Wonwoo felt like it had reached its boiling point.  _

_ He didn’t mean to come off as harsh, when he spoke, but judging by the look on Chan’s face, Wonwoo knew he had hurt the younger, however small it was. “Go. I’m fine here. Go have fun with Soonyoung.” _

_ “Hyung,” Chan whispered, unsure of what to do. He watched as the older looked away from him back to the book he had on his lap and waved his hand a little as if  _ shooing  _ Chan away. _

_ “Go. It’s fine.” Wonwoo mumbled, not looking at him. He could hear Soonyoung walking over, confused and wanting to see exactly what was going on, but he wouldn’t look. He couldn’t. If he did, he’d yell at his best friend and boyfriend, and that was something he didn’t want. _

_ "Wonwoo," Chan frowned. He glanced over to Soonyoung before looking at him again, "I can stay here." _

_ "No, go do your thing. I'll be here when you're back. It's fine." Even though he didn't mean for his words to be harsh, they still had a sting to them.  _

_ "Come on Chan," Soonyoung said gently. Wonwoo didn't look, but he knew that his friend was glaring at him. "We'll leave Mr. Grumpy here alone."  _

_ Wonwoo didn't react, knowing he was wrong, but the feeling of jealousy wouldn't let him apologize. _

_ "I'm sorry Wonwoo hyung." Chan said quietly before following Soonyoung.  _

_ Wonwoo listened to them leave and felt a deep ache. He pushed Chan away, and hurt him. All because of an irrational jealousy.  _

\--------

Wonwoo watched Chan and Soonyoung goofing around during a practice, the two of them joking about different dance moves, which would probably spark an idea soon. Wonwoo loved that about his friend and Chan. The two of them could come up with choreo through the most unconventional ways, both of them able to see something happen and come up with an idea. 

“No, wait, do it like this,” Soonyoung said before doing the dance move Chan had just done, except more exaggerated to the point that they both started laughing. Chan leaned on Soonyoung as he laughed, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. It was Wonwoo’s favorite laugh of Chan’s, and it made his heart ache hearing it.

Wonwoo frowned and looked away. He could’ve had that, had he not let himself get jealous. He had messed it up. He had to keep reminding himself of it. As it was, he had hurt the group too when Chan decided to break up with him, everyone not sure what to do and if there were sides to take. Originally, the rest of the performance unit had sided with Chan, the hip-hop unit and vocal team both torn, until Wonwoo admitted his fault in the break up and asked everyone to just treat them the same. It had been hard, but seeing Chan look grateful and less awkward than he had the first week after their break up was worth it. Seungcheol and Joshua both sat with him and talked about it, trying to figure out what had happened. In the end, Wonwoo could only say one thing “ _ I messed up. He deserves better than me _ ”. 

It had been two months, and Wonwoo was painfully aware that not only did he lose Chan as his boyfriend, but his friend, and probably Soonyoung too, with how the older dancer was constantly with Chan.  _ I deserve it. I was an ass _ , Wonwoo reminded himself. He saw one of their managers come in, and sighed as they talked to Seungcheol before they got everyone’s attention.

“We have an interview scheduled for tomorrow. It’s to promote the new album.” Seungcheol helped explain before passing it off to their manager to fully explain more. 

Everyone was standing in a circle, listening to what was going on. Wonwoo glanced at Chan and saw that Soonyoung had his arm around his shoulders, leaning on the youngest a little. He looked down at his feet, unable to see them really without getting upset. He had no right to be upset either. He would still be able to be with Chan if he hadn’t been an asshole.

A gentle nudge in his side made him look over and see Jihoon looking up at him. When he made eye contact with him the singer mouthed,  _ talk to me later _ , which he nodded in response to. He knew Jihoon wanted to talk to him about Chan, and he dreaded it. He didn’t hate the idea though, knowing that Jihoon usually had a great way of putting things for him to see it differently and react better. 

_ “Soon hyung came up with a really neat choreo piece today,” Chan said softly. Wonwoo was editing a video at his computer so the young dancer was sitting in a chair by him, his legs stretched out across Wonwoo’s lap. _

_ “Mm.” Wonwoo hummed, not really wanting to hear more about  _ Soon hyung  _ than he already had. He tried focusing on the video, knowing if he didn’t he’d focus a little bit  _ too  _ much on what Chan was saying. He didn’t need that either. _

_ “It was cool, maybe I can show it to you tomorrow?” Chan asked gently, nudging Wonwoo’s elbow with his toe. They had been together at that point for about eleven months. It was a month after Wonwoo had snapped at Chan when the younger wanted to work on some choreography, which somehow he had forgiven the rapper for with more grace than Wonwoo felt like he deserved.  _

_ “Sounds nice.” Wonwoo knew that their relationship was walking on eggshells at this point. Their conversations were more short, and felt like just small talk. Yet, he couldn’t seem to get himself to ignore the jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach. _

_ “Are you okay? You’ve been staring at the screen a bit, I can get you some medicine if it’s a headache.” Chan offered. He was still so kind to Wonwoo, much more kind than he deserved, and Wonwoo hated himself for that too. _

_ “I’m fine Chan-ah.” Wonwoo sighed. He took his glasses off though and rubbed the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. He had to get over it. Chan wouldn’t cheat on him, and Soonyoung wouldn’t do that to him either. _

_ Chan got up and moved behind Wonwoo, gently starting to rub the older’s neck, helping ease out the tension that had built up, “maybe take a little break? We could cuddle? Maybe I could give you a few kisses to help?” _

_ Wonwoo hummed, relaxing at Chan’s touch. He liked the idea of that…. _

_ “You need a break hyung. Come on.” Chan said softly. _

_ Wonwoo nodded and leaned back, tilting his head to look at Chan, “okay. I’ll take a break.” _

_ “Good.” Chan smiled. He made the chair spin until Wonwoo was facing him and slid between his knees, “now we can cuddle in the chair, but I think your bed might be a little more comfortable.” _

_ “I think it might too.” Wonwoo hummed. He pushed away the jealous feelings and negative thoughts. Right now he had Chan. He had the most beautiful young dancer, and he had all his attention. He couldn’t possibly want anything more. _

\--------

After the discussion and practice, Jihoon seemed to melt into Wonwoo’s side, waiting until they were at the dorms again. In the dorms, Jihoon followed Wonwoo to his room, and waited until the door shut behind them.

“Alright, what’s going on?” Jihoon asked.

“Nothing.” Wonwoo sat on his bed and looked at the floor, knowing Jihoon was standing with his arms crossed watching him.

“Really? Then what was that when you were watching Chan and Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked. 

“It wasn’t anything Ji.” Wonwoo said. When Jihoon didn’t say anything Wonwoo sighed, he should probably talk it out with someone. “I miss Chan. I miss what he and I had and I’m mad I let myself ruin it.”

Jihoon was quiet for a moment before he went and sat next to Wonwoo, “talk to him. He might be willing to try again. He loves you so much Wonwoo, even now.”

“He’s gotten close to Soonyoung though. Did they start dating?” Wonwoo asked, even still his insecurities would keep him from who he wanted most. 

Jihoon shook his head, “Youngie’s been helping him. There’s nothing there. He loves you Wonwoo. The only reason he broke up with you was because of the jealousy. But if you can fix that and be better, I’m sure he’d take you back.”

“He deserves so much better though.” Wonwoo sighed, “I was horrible to him.”

“He wants you though. Just talk to him. Please? At least be his friend again. We all miss you two hanging out.” Jihoon said gently. 

Wonwoo sighed and nodded, “I’ll try. No harm there right?”

“Exactly. And who knows where it’ll go.” Jihoon rubbed Wonwoo’s arm and then leaned his head on it, “I’m still fully confident he’d take you back. But that’s just me so.”

Wonwoo laughed softly at his friend and smiled, “thanks Ji.”

“Of course. You know I’m always here for you guys. If you feel up to it let me know how it goes. I’m cheering for you guys.”

“Thank you.” Wonwoo sighed softly, “I am too, but I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

_ It was the argument that was finally enough for Chan. Wonwoo should’ve walked away. He should’ve asked Chan for a minute to calm down. Instead, he fought with Chan until the younger was crying.  _

_ “I’m going to go get lunch with Soon hyung, do you want me to bring back anything for you?” Chan asked, standing at the door of Wonwoo’s room. The older had been avoiding him, hiding in his room. It confused Chan, but he let his boyfriend be, thinking he might just need space. _

_ “No. Go have fun.” Wonwoo snapped. _

_ Chan frowned, “hyung? What’s wrong?” _

_ “Just go Chan. Go have fun with  _ Soon hyung.”  _ Wonwoo rolled his eyes. _

_ “What? Where is this coming from? Did I do something wrong?” Chan asked, stepping into the room. _

_ “Just go Chan. I get it, you’d rather be with Soonyoung.” Wonwoo sighed. _

_ “What, I-hyung.” Chan was thrown off in surprise. “Why are you so mad? What did Soonyoung hyung and I do? You could’ve just talked to us.” _

_ “I’m not mad at either of you. But you just seem to rather spend time with him.” Wonwoo snapped. _

_ “I’d like to hang out with you too, but you always seem to be busy or upset with me for no reason, or you pick stupid fights like this.” Chan sighed, “at least with Soon hyung-” _

_ “If he’s so great then why don’t you date him Chan? You’re constantly, ‘Soon hyung this’ ‘Soon hyung that’, and I get it, the guy’s great, he was the first one you did anything sexual with. Date him then if he’s so much better than me.” _

_ “Excuse me?” Chan stared at Wonwoo in shock. It was a low blow, and both of them knew it. “Is that what you really said? That I should be with  _ him  _ just because he’s the first one I ever did anything with? Are you even hearing yourself hyung?” _

_ “What? You're constantly thinking about him. He must’ve been so much better than I was if you're willing to leave and go be with him instead of me.” Wonwoo said. He knew he shouldn't. He knew it was low, he knew that it hurt Chan with each word as the younger’s face reddened and he looked ready to cry. _

_ “You’re an ass.” Chan finally said, “and if that’s how you want to be maybe we should be done.” _

_ “Fine. I don’t care.” Wonwoo stared at him. _

_ Chan nodded, “I could tell. Bye Wonwoo.” He turned to leave but paused, looking back at Wonwoo, a few tears already making their way down his face. “By the way, not that it matters but you're a lot better and I’d rather be with you than anyone else. Maybe we shouldn’t have done anything at all that night.” _

_ Wonwoo watched Chan leave, feeling very much the ass that Chan had called him, and hating himself for making the younger cry. But what was done was done. His jealousy had finally been too much that he pushed Chan away. _

\--------

Wonwoo watched Chan walk into the kitchen during the movie they were watching as a group and decided that maybe now was the best time. He glanced at the others and saw most of them were either too into the movie or a side conversation that they wouldn’t notice, except Jihoon who, snuggled into Seokmin’s side gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

Wonwoo nodded and quietly got up and headed towards the kitchen.

“Hey hyung, grab me a soda please?” Mingyu asked, noticing just because he was closest to Wonwoo.

“Sure.” Wonwoo muttered before going to the kitchen. He stopped at the entrance, seeing Chan humming to himself as he got a new bowl of popcorn ready. Before the movie, he, Seungkwan, Seungcheol, and Joshua had a popcorn fight, leaving his and Seungkwan’s bowl half full so he had offered to fill it when it got empty. He admired the young dancer for a moment before walking in and clearing his throat so he wouldn’t scare him.

Chan glanced over his shoulder and gave him a small smile in acknowledgement and went back to focusing on the popcorn, still humming to himself.

Wonwoo got out a soda from the fridge and tapped the can a little, debating if he should talk or not. He was about to chicken out when Chan climbed onto the counter trying to reach into a top cupboard to grab out a second bowl. Carefully, he put a hand on the younger’s lower back to help support him and waited until he was safely on the ground again.

“Ah, thanks hyung.” Chan said quietly. “I probably could’ve just asked for help.

“It’s fine.” Wonwoo smiled a little at him. They stared at each other for a moment before Chan turned and went back to popcorn. “Actually, um Chan can we talk?”

“Oh. Uh. Yeah, I guess. What’s up?” Chan asked. He put the popcorn into the microwave and set the timer before turning to look at Wonwoo again.

“Ah,” Wonwoo rubbed the back of his neck nervously for a moment before he took a deep breath. He could do this. “This is a few months late, but I’m really sorry for how I was to you, during all of our relationship. You deserved a lot better than me and how I acted wasn’t okay. I’m sorry I hurt you and that I said everything I said. I understand if you can’t forgive me. But, I just want you to know how sorry I am.”

It was silent. The only sounds they heard filled in from the movie and their friends and the low hum of the microwave. Chan looked down at his feet, as if he was trying to search for something to say. Wonwoo waited, knowing he had no right to demand anything from Chan. Now, it was Chan’s turn to forgive him or not.

“Um, thank you.” Chan finally said looking at him, “I appreciate the apology.”

Wonwoo nodded and waited, wondering if there’d be more.

“Can I ask why?” Chan spoke up again, “why were you that way?”

“Yeah. You deserve that. Um, well I was jealous. I had been since you told me that you and Soonyoung had uh done what we did. I know you and Soonyoung would’ve never done anything, but I couldn’t get it out of my head, and I hated seeing you two go hang out. I’m sorry, again. There’s no excuse ever about what I did to you.”

“Hyung, Soonyoung hyung and I were literally that one time thing. After that he’s just been my friend.”

“I know, and I was being stupid about my feelings and ruined us. I’m sorry.”

“You’re different though.” Chan added onto his last thought, “you’ve always been the one I wanted to be with.”

Wonwoo nodded, listening to him, “so what does that mean for us?”

Chan was quiet as he thought for a moment and looked at Wonwoo, “maybe we can try again? But slow. I want to be with you Wonwoo. Even when I broke up with you.”

Wonwoo nodded, “I’d like that.”

Chan smiled and hugged him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Chan.” Wonwoo hummed, holding him in his arms. Everything felt alright again. He had Chan, and while they would work on their relationship slowly, maybe things would be okay.

Chan smiled and kissed Wonwoo’s cheek, “I forgive you too. Just make sure to talk to me okay? If it happens again?”

“Definitely.” Wonwoo promised.

Chan smiled, “I should probably get this popcorn out to Seungkwan hyung before he gets mad.”

“Fair. I should probably get a cold soda for Mingyu instead of this one.” Wonwoo laughed.

Chan smiled, “see you out there?”

“Definitely.” Wonwoo winked at the younger. He went to the fridge and grabbed out a new soda, setting the first one in the fridge, listening as Chan got the popcorn. He smiled to himself and walked back out, handing Mingyu the soda before sitting. He saw Jihoon’s questioning look and gave the other a thumbs up, smiling.

Jihoon nodded satisfied and looked back to the movie.

When Chan came through with the popcorn, he rubbed Wonwoo’s shoulder gently before going to Seungkwan and sitting next to him again.

Wonwoo smiled. He was determined to make things work now.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while ago and took forever to write it because my brain had a million things going on and none were for this. So, here it is!   
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
